A Cyber Reunion
by OnceadiaryintheTARDIS
Summary: Rose Tyler has just about given up her hopes of finding the Doctor. The Cyber Planner has left Cyberiad...Flying the Doctor's TARDIS...When he discovers Rose Tyler...Will Rose bring back the Doctor she knows and loves? If she recognizes him that is. 11/Rose


It was late at night and Mister Clever had found himself out for a stroll in the city streets. The Doctor had been silent for quite some time. Hard to take control of something you didn't much care to keep. And since it had been some time since the Doctor had a companion, there was nothing that was keeping him fighting for himself.

The city had bored Mister Clever. Idiotic _fleshies _prancing about their mindless lives. He'd parked the TARDIS in an alley way, back where no one would see it. He kept the light on to know which alley to turn down.

As he approached the TARDIS, he saw that the door was slightly ajar. He knew he wasn't the one who'd done that. Mister Clever became intrigued as to who might be _lurking _inside.

"Well, best see who we've got to take care of." he smiled to himself and pushed the door open.

11:30 pm and Rose was _finally_ making her way home from yet another long day at Torchwood when she heard it. The familiar sound of the TARDIS. She quickly ran towards the noise and grinned when she found the alley the Doctor had stuck it in.

Maybe he'd come back looking for her. Rose then shook the idea out of her head. He had no idea she was even back in this universe._ Right?_ Of course the Doctor was smart and he'd probably figure it out anyway. Rose then reached into her pocket and pulled out her key. She'd always kept it in case a situation like this came up. She placed her hands on the door and smiled._ 'Hello ol' Girl'_ Rose thought to herself before opening the door and walked inside.

The TARDIS was different. However, Rose would have to figure that out later. She strolled through the hallways, looking for the Doctor. "Doctor? Doctor its Rose! Where are you?!"

The Cyber-Planner popped his head inside the TARDIS. He looked around and saw no one. Closing the door behind him, he listened and heard someone yelling down halls.

"This could be fun." he chuckled to himself. The voice came again, this time it sounded closer. _'No!' _thought the Doctor. '_It can't be… She's not even- She can't be here…'_

"Who?" asked Mister Clever aloud. The woman's voice came again from the halls and the Doctor knew exactly who it belonged to. She stepped around the corner and came into view. '_Rose Tyler.'_ thought the Doctor. Mister Clever's lips curled upwards. He knew what this girl meant to him.

"Like I said before," he murmured to the man in his mind. "This will be…_fun._"

Rose heard the male voice coming towards the console. She slowly, yet carefully walked toward the noise. She frowned when she saw the man wasnt the Doctor. He must be the new companion or something.

"Hello,my name is Rose Tyler. I-I'm looking for the Doctor." Rose asked the man. "I jumped across the void of time to try and find him, Do you happen to know where he is?" Rose had her hopes high that she'd find the Doctor in the TARDIS. Or at least near it. Maybe this man could help her.

"The _Doctor?_" inquired Mister Clever, innocently. He made a show of looking around the console room. "Ah, I'm sure he's.. _banging _around in here somewhere. You know how he likes to… _pop __out _unannounced." He smiled and looked her up and down. _'**Such a little thing, she is- **Don't you dare hurt her' _the Doctor replied in his mind.

"You look famished, _Rose." _He lingered over her name for a moment, eyes twinkling knowingly. "Care for something to eat?" The Cyber-tech buzzed on his face as his lips curled. He offered her his arm to escort her to the dinning area.

Rose nodded with a smile. The Doctor _was known _for poppin out for a quick walk around when they were in Cardiff. Seeing as it was a spot for him to refuel the TARDIS. Rose ignored the look of the metal on his face. Her stomach grumbled. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She nodded taking the man's arm.

"I love something thank you. I haven't eaten anything in several hours." Something was suspicious. However, she kept her fear and worry to herself. "So...I've told you my name...What's yours?"

He led her down towards the kitchen area. _'**Should I make her a snack, **_**Doctor?-** _Let her go. Keep your hands off of her! I'm warning you, _Clever_- **Oh, look how easy it is to lure her anywhere I wish, **_**Doctor. _Should've taught her better than that…'_**

Mister Clever turned his attention back to Rose. "Me?" he questioned. "Oh, well… I've gone by _many _names, Rose." He chuckled darkly. "You, however, may call me Mister Clever." As he introduced himself, he bowed to her, his circuits humming on the sides of his face.

Seeing the circuits on the side of the man's face, Rose's breath hitched and she backed away instantly. She tried to hide how scared she was. She thought she and the Doctor had destroyed all the Dalek's years ago! What was this Cyberman, or was he a person? Rose had no idea. Slowly her fear was becoming evident. Rose took a slow breath before looking at him.

"Where's the Doctor?! I know your a Cyberman. I'm not stupid! WHERE IS HE!" Rose shouted. "Where is my Doctor Mr. Clever!" Rose was tempted to give him the famous Tyler smack. What good would that do? Rose sighed an glared at him before walking right up into his face and smacked him hard on the cheek. The good ol' Tyler slap might give her a chance to find something to defend herself with. Mister Clever grinned at her reaction to him. "Now, now, _Rose_… Easy does it… You're smarter than the Doctor gives you-" he was cut off by her slapping him.

His body shook as he fell trying to catch his balance. "AAHHhhooow!" His hand flew up to rub the spot he had just been smacked. The Doctor looked at her then flinched and raised his hands above his head in surrender.

"NO! No no nonono! Rose! It's me! Its me! The Doctor… Please!" He rubbed his cheek again. "Forgot how much that hurt…" He backed away from her a bit and gave a weak smile.

Rose had rushed and grabbed a frying pan and was just about ready to smack him again if he had decided to come back to attack her. There was a change in this man that stood before. The_ tone_ of his voice changed. He was surrendering...He said he was the Doctor. That wasn't right. The Doctor wore a pin stripe suit. He didn't wear a tweed jacket and a bow tie! Rose slowly lowered her weapon when he muttered about how much that hurt.

There was only person Rose knew that understood the power of the Tyler slap. _The Doctor_. She slowly approached the man and slipped her hand in his. A perfect fit. Just like The Doctor's had always been for her. Their hands always fit perfectly together. Rose looked up into his eyes and saw the same Doctor that had taken her hand and told her to run. The Same Doctor that saved her from the Time Vortex...The same Doctor she lost at Canary Wharf, the one she crossed the entire of Time and Space for, to warn him that the stars were going out...Every single memory that they had shared..."Doctor?" Rose whispered in happiness and shock. This was her Doctor...He was back.


End file.
